


Casus Belli

by Boread



Category: Universal Soldier (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люк вспоминает войну, себя и сержанта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casus Belli

**Author's Note:**

> 1) В фильме взводом было названо шесть человек, я опирался на это как на факт.  
> 2) "Casus belli" (лат.) – формальный повод к войне.

_Выцветшая фотография неровным прямоугольником ложится в ладонь. Сколько лет прошло? Кажется, меньше десяти, но это смотря как считать. Десять – это если минус двадцать пять. Хотя кому нужна эта пропавшая без вести в лабораториях четверть века, если он и сам её никогда не считал? Так что — десять. Без трёх месяцев десять лет. Память, обычно такая неуступчивая в датах, сложила сама. Она ничего не потеряла..._  
Шесть парней на фотографии. Здоровых, сильных, с такими разными улыбками на лицах. Вот добродушно разглядывает камеру белозубый Джонс, вон скалится задира Леккинс, несмело тянет губы Тихоня Крестони, с улыбкой в скромную ниточку смотрит в объектив наблюдательный Зерц... Вот и широкая ухмылка сержанта Скотта, панибратски закинувшего руку на плечо к нему, Люку. А вот и сам Девро, обаятельный скромняга, улыбается в кадр, слегка наклонившись из-за движения Скотта к его растрёпанной белобрысой голове.  
Он всё помнит. Разглядывает чёрточки и пятнышки светотени на картоне и чувствует запахи леса, шум лагеря, слишком горячие лучи солнца, из-за которых пот течёт по спине... 

"Было убойно жарко, и солнце грозило распечь ещё сильнее. Один из немногих вариантов погоды в джунглях, самый досадливый, с мокрой кожей, с липнущей ко всему телу одеждой, с какими-то постоянными мошками.  
Их бросили сюда десантом в марте шестьдесят пятого, в уже разгоревшуюся склоку на чужой земле за чужую свободу, в самый её жар — на горные тропы пограничья с вражеским Северным Вьетнамом. Они были солдаты и потому продирались с автоматами через дикие джунгли и мирные деревни, не задумываясь о мотивах тех, кто приказывал мобилизовывать всё новые и новые силы. Они просто воевали с теми, кого им назвали врагами, воевали почти как полгода — теперь уже южнее, в Плейку, — и всё никак не могли притерпеться к такому климату...  
Взвод собрался кучкой на полянке перед палатками. Фотограф с нервными худыми руками быстро лепил из составных частей свой аппарат.  
— Давай, ребят, в два ряда: кто-то сидя, кто-то стоя.  
— Покомпактней, парни, не влезаете. Задница к заднице надо, а вы!.. – подколол вертлявый Леккинс.  
— А мы с натуральной позиции! – бесстрастно отбил подачу Зерц.  
— Так, взвод, слушай мою команду...  
— На раз-два-три сказать "сы-ыр"? – Леккинс успевал везде вставить словцо.  
— Для тебя, Леккинс, будет эксклюзив по стойке смирно, — неторопливо осадил его сержант.  
— Давай, Тихоня, ближе...  
— Все сползлись? – поинтересовался вынырнувший из-за аппарата фотограф.  
— Ну а мы постоим, Девро, — Скотт одним махом притянул его к себе. — У нас тут птичка прямо по курсу, не пропусти...  
— Всё, ребят, снимаю.  
"Щёлк!" "

_Морщинки, складки, тени дробят лица на осколки, на крохотные треугольнички, ромбики, кружки. Каждое пятнышко светится воспоминанием, всплывает из памяти обрывками, коротенькими кусочками жизни — и людей на огромном маскировочной раскраски полотнище войны... Их много, этих кусочков, всяких: мелких, крупных, правильных и кривой формы, но больше всего у Люка тех, что сошлись в крепкой фигуре сержанта._

"На следующий же день, как Эндрю Скотта поставили командиром взвода, он разбил ребят на пары. Психолог из Скотта вышел неплохой, все связки работали слаженно. Жалоб, как и промахов, из-за которых могла легко оборваться жизнь кого-то из них, не было. Люка тоже вполне устраивала связка с самоуверенным и ответственным — несмотря на ухмылки и панибратские манеры — сержантом.  
Душная жара продержалась ещё не один день. К тому моменту, когда с неба рухнула стена ливня, они уже сутки как шли в наступление. Дождь в этом негостеприимном краю был не менее изматывающим, чем пекло. Непроглядный серый водопад затмил джунгли на несколько часов. Пришлось переждать, сидя по двое в наспех поставленных палатках.  
Люк перебирал коробки с запасными магазинами, то и дело чертыхаясь на мокрых. Сержант проверял вещи, поочерёдно выкладывая их из рюкзака. Они молча занимались каждый своим делом, окружённые шлёпаньем и шорохом дождя.  
Скотт вытащил очередную упаковку сухого пайка, когда вслед за ней выпала и плотная картонка фотографии. Девро глянул на неё, аккуратно подцепил пальцами и протянул сержанту. Конечно, это было не его дело, но скрыть удивление не получилось. Скотт, ответив ему хмурым взглядом, взял фотографию.  
— Хочешь спросить, почему я таскаю эту картонку с собой вместо того, чтобы написать пару нежных грустных строчек на обороте, потом послать в родной дом любящей матушке? — насмешливо растягивая слова, поинтересовался он у Люка, сунув фото обратно в рюкзак.  
Девро кивнул, не спуская с него глаз. Он бы не спросил первым, конечно, но... Сам-то он поступил именно так, и его задела циничность фразы сержанта.  
Скотт продолжил неторопливо выкладывать вещи, ощупывая их узловатыми пальцами.  
— Всё просто, рядовой. Я сирота.  
Люку стало неловко — и правда ведь: дело не его — но он удержал себя и не отвёл от сержанта взгляда. Скотт обернулся к нему с вальяжной улыбкой.  
— Четыре перегородки с дырками для окон — это не дом, солдат, это ночлежка. Я весь здесь, в этой войне на задворках грёбанного мира, — он плавным движением развёл руки ладонями вверх. — Вот здесь и мой дом, значит.  
Люк покатал в пальцах гильзу, затем перевёл взгляд в сторону сержанта.  
— А разве вы бы не согласились поменяться на настоящий дом? — решился на вопрос Девро и прищурился на лицо сержанта.  
Скотт поднял брови, задумчиво поочередно рассматривая глаза Девро.  
— Мой ответ — нет, солдат, — кинул он, дёрнув вверх волевым подбородком. — Теперь нет.  
Пауза протянулась несколько секунд. Спрашивать, почему "нет", Девро не стал. Люк знал, что его собственная матушка молится каждый вечер, стоя у восточного окна, и не мог взглянуть на мир глазами сержанта. И всё-таки то, что подразумевал Скотт, было ему понятно.  
Нельзя было отделить себя от людей так же, как их самих отделили от мира, заставив замкнуться на войне. И пусть здесь всё бесцветно разбито на своих и чужих — неважно, — так ведь тоже можно жить. Скотт нашёл это, обнаружил такой простой смысл. И, как не парадоксально, скорее всего это именно то, что спасёт его и поможет выжить, только чтобы затем вернуться на родину, где нет ни дома, ни семьи."

_Переведя взгляд с фотографии на незамысловатый рисунок стен, Люк вздыхает. Ведь действительно: спасло! Почти...  
Но нет – стоп! — об этом потом. Встряхнув головой и согнав тягучую паутину раздумья, он возвращается к самым давним воспоминаниям._

"Потом была непрекращающаяся цепная реакция жестоких мясорубок в шестьдесят седьмом, как будто лопались и лопались кровавые нарывы в густых зелёных джунглях. В то время казалось, что не было никакого изумрудного леса, никакого неба, бесконечно голубого, или закатно-золотистого, или сиреневого — всё стало серым с алыми, бордовыми, чёрными кляксами смерти.  
Был бой в полуразрушенном городке, который ни в какую не сдавался американцам. Не прекращались автоматные очереди и хриплые взрывы гранат, но партизаны вьетнамцы с кровавой ожесточённостью боролись за развалины глиняных коробок домов.  
Страшные нелепые минуты дымного утра тогда стыло стекали холодными струями за воротник. Короткими перебежками они двигались от дома к дому, уходя от линии огня и отстреливаясь сами.  
Батальон весь расползался по городу, делясь и дробясь. Взвод тоже разделился: сержант взял с собой Девро и Леккинса, остальным кивнул идти чуть вперёд. Леккинс от напряжения и страха ещё пытался как-то глупо пошутить, Скотт мимоходом шикнул на него, приказав заткнуться.  
Они разделились на две парадные одного дома. Вторая троица, впритирку прижавшись с двух сторон следующей двери, оглянулась на сержанта. Скотт подал знак, и мрачный Зерц толкнул ногой дверь, тут же снова прячась за стену. Огня в ответ не было, и Зерц кинулся вперёд. Девро рванул в свой проход одновременно с ним. Их встретило хмурое враждебное молчание комнат, но едва они двинулись дальше, их орошило огнём.  
Вьетнамцев было двое или трое оставшихся в живых, но и они не хотели умереть.  
Высунуться — отстреляться — переждать. Высунуться — отстреляться — переждать...  
За стеной тоже не смолкал грохот выпущенных пуль: там тоже хотели жить. Леккинс швырнул гранату — и попал! — Девро, укрывшись, видел краем глаза брызнувшие в сторону осколки. Но Леккинс не рассчитал, что кидает почти в стену, один задел Скотта в ногу выше колена, зато вьетнамцы были мертвы.  
Сержант тяжело поднялся из-за стола, за который прятался, махнул им обоим идти дальше, в глубь дома вслед за собой, но его самого пошатнуло. Он тяжело опёрся о стену и кинул на замерших Девро и Леккинса хмурый взгляд.  
— Пошли! пошли отсюда! — прикрикнул он на них, затем прикрыл глаза и добавил уже тише: — Давайте, парни, вперёд. Я сам справлюсь.  
Леккинс посмотрел на сержанта, потом на Девро, кивнул и бросился в следующую комнату. Люк же двинулся к Скотту, на ходу снимая с себя ремень автомата, сдёргивая гимнастёрку. Сержант мрачно следил за ним, стараясь крепче вцепиться в стену.  
— Ты ослушался меня, рядовой, — бросил он, когда Люк подошёл вплотную. Его кровь залила уже всё колено и голень, расползаясь всё ниже бордовым пятном.  
— Прошу прощения, сержант, — отозвался Люк и опустился на корточки, затем рванул по шву мокрую потемневшую штанину. — Вы и так потеряли много крови.  
Сержант промолчал, и Девро занялся делом. Он стащил с себя майку, разодрал её на жгуты, сноровисто обмотал их повыше раны. Достал с пояса складной армейский нож, крепко держа рукой ногу сержанта, вонзил лезвие в рану, аккуратно повернул, вырезая осколок. Скотт едва заметно дёрнулся, двинув напряжённым подбородком. Люк отёр рану от крови, затем завязал её саму. Наконец он поднял глаза на Скотта.  
Сержант молча съехал спиной по стене, сел на пол, оказавшись лицом напротив Люка. Вдруг схватил его рукой — за неимением одежды — за голое плечо, дёрнул на себя так, что они едва не стукнулись лбами.  
— Ты не выполнил приказ! — жёстко напомнил Скотт, резанув словами прямо в лицо Девро.  
— Так точно, сержант, — Люк поджал губы в слабой улыбке, разглядывая впивавшиеся в него, ждущие ответа серые глаза, и пожал плечами. — Я просто спасал то, что вы назвали своим домом.  
Выпустив его плечо, сержант ошарашено откинулся, глядя на него от стены. Девро поднялся, натянул гимнастёрку, накинул, направляясь к двери, лямку автомата. У двери оглянулся.  
— Мы за вами вернёмся, сержант.

После проклятой осени шестьдесят седьмого была небольшая передышка. Показав свою глотку, война теперь только щерила клыки. Они медленно двигались к Контуму, очищая горные дороги, заросшие лесом, от последних партизан.  
Их взвод держался как-то посплочённее остальных. Ничего особенного в этом, конечно, не было, но Люку думалось, что без _того_ отношения сержанта к своему взводу, о каком он знал, чего-то неуловимого, неназываемого в их группе бы не хватало.  
Они как и раньше попарно ночевали в палатках, в вечера поспокойней собираясь у одной из них. Кто-нибудь занимался чем-то своим, к нему подсаживался один, потом другой, завязывался разговор, к ним подходили остальные...  
Сегодня они тоже собрались у высокого дерева неподалёку от палаток. Темнокожий добряк Джонс хохотал россказням отошедшего от ступора мясорубок и разливающегося теперь соловьём Леккинса, улыбались даже Тихоня с Зерцем. Сержант деловито чистил автомат, разложив запчасти у дерева и напустив на себя независимый вид, но сидя при этом в сАмом их кругу и не упуская ни слова. Девро тоже слушал с улыбкой, разглядывая их, то и дело переводя взгляд с одного на другого, но стараясь смотреть как можно ненавязчивей.  
— И как тебя, такого болтуна, девчонки-то терпят? — отсмеявшись, покачал смоляной курчавой головой Джонс.  
— Для них это существенная экономия на телефонных разговорах с подружками, — усмехнулся Зерц, сворачивая себе самокрутку.  
Крестони кивнул, зачастую будучи с ним солидарным.  
— И даже не напоминайте мне о здешнем безвыходном положении, — Леккинс коротко и уныло вздохнул. — Какие ж тут девчонки?..  
— Выход есть всегда, солдат, — вдруг заметил долго молчавший Скотт. — Другой вопрос — за какую цену ты позволишь себе выйти.  
— Да вы оптимист, сержант! — тут же сбросив тоскливость, ухмыльнулся ему Леккинс. — Или, может, нашли дешёвую лазейку?  
Скотт только молча усмехнулся, не поднимая головы от автомата.  
Ночь вскоре совсем затемнила лагерь. Разговор терял нить, постепенно затихал. Ребята стали разбредаться на ночлег. Люк тоже двинулся к их общей с сержантом палатке.  
— Эй, Девро! — оклик заставил Люка обернуться. Сержант не глядя собирал в темноте на весу свой автомат. — А у тебя есть женщина? Там?  
Девро повернулся всем корпусом, пробегая взглядом по стволу за спиной Скотта. На полянке между тем никого не осталось.  
— Когда уходил — была, — наконец задумчиво повёл он бровями. — Сейчас не знаю.  
Сержант поднял на него пронизывающий взгляд.  
— Вернуть её хочешь? — коротко поинтересовался он, откладывая собранный автомат.  
Девро сделал шаг-другой, идя по прямой, прочерченной к нему взглядом Скотта, оказавшись перед ним, пожал плечами.  
— Зачем она? И другие есть.  
— А не тяжело, солдат?  
— Тяжело, — подтвердил Люк, кончики его губ дрогнули в несостоявшейся улыбке. Он прошёлся глазами по резким скулам и тяжёлому подбородку сержанта. — Вопрос ведь в цене.  
Скотт какую-то секунду ещё пристально рассматривал его, затем схватил за плечи и резким рывком обернул так, что Люк оказался спиной у самого дерева с противоположной от лагеря стороны, не отодвинувшись, опустил руки.  
Они молча стояли, голова к голове, и смотрели друг другу в глаза, соприкасаясь почти кожей, путаясь неровно отхваченными передними клочками волос, желтовато-белёсыми сержанта и потемнее, русыми, Девро. Они хорошо знали: совсем немного — и грань будет перейдена... Не сговариваясь, наклонили головы каждый направо, чуть потянулись — и столкнулись сомкнутыми губами. Едва отодвинулись, снова глянули друг на друга и сошлись уже медленнее, открываясь другому. Протянули несколько секунд, так соприкасаясь и, кажется, даже не дыша. Затем один мазнул влажной частью губы, второй в ответ чуть затянул её в себя, потом повторил. Нажатия усилились, участились, и поднялись руки, сжали чьи-то плечи, охватили чью-то талию, впились сильнее, уверенней, по-мужски...  
Через несколько минут наконец они оттолкнулись друг от друга, теперь стараясь не смотреть. Молча стояли, пытаясь привыкнуть, понимая: теперь об этом уже и говорить не надо.  
— Пойдём спать, солдат, — Скотт указал взглядом на лагерь. Девро кивнул, отпустив его, пошёл первым."

_Всё ещё держа фотографию, бывший солдат отводит от неё глаза: его сержант даже замерший, даже с улыбкой на лице, смотрит на него слишком пристально... Всегда он смотрел так, и его взгляд трудно было выдержать с непривычки, а лицо Скотта казалось слишком жёстким. Люк так отвык от колючего цепкого взгляда сержанта за эти годы, что обжигается об него – чёрт, как в первый раз…  
Но затем воспоминания толкают Девро дальше по призрачной тропе войны._

"Уже к середине января их часть была в Контуме. Американская армия захватила к тому времени все главные города Юга, но вьетконговцы не сдавались, несмотря ни на непрекращающиеся бомбардировки, ни на психологическое давление, над изощрёнными операциями которой не переставали ломать головы специалисты из Управления специальных методов войны.  
А между тем война, длившаяся для США четвёртый год, изматывала, порабощала и подменяла человеческие сердца. Жестокие, привыкшие к нетерпимости и бескомпромиссности войны, американские солдаты всё меньше и меньше оставались людьми. Измывательства над живыми пленными, надругание над уже мёртвыми телами, бывшие раньше единичными случаями, становились обыденностью.  
Сержант обходил стороной сам и отводил свой взвод от участившихся "допросов" и "наказаний".  
Девро хорошо понимал, что это не жалость к попавшимся вьетнамцам, это защита тех, за кого сержант отвечал, и это понимание заставляло испытывать Люка смешенные эмоции. С одной стороны, ему была неприятна как таковая нейтральность сержанта к издевательствам, отвратительным его собственной натуре, и неприятно вдвойне, что подобное поведение Скотта было наиболее рациональным здесь и сейчас. С другой же Люк чувствовал затаённую радость, что ответственность за них сержанта была поставлена перед собой самим Скоттом и для него самого, что Скотт защищал _своих_, что он, Девро, входит в этот круг.  
С той поры, как они вернулись в Контум с обычного разведочного прочёса, прошло несколько часов. Ребята двинулись к своим койкам, остались только такие заядлые полуночники, как Леккинс и Зерц, а сержанта носило где-то по дому у других взводов.  
Люк прошёлся в небольшой предбанник с выломанной наружной дверью, весь заваленный разнокалиберной одеждой и полуиспорченным оружием. Он встал, прислонившись к косяку двери дома, в котором осела их рота, и сейчас неторопливо вглядывался в черноту вьетнамской ночи. Идти в дом, наощупь перешагивать и натыкаться на тела спящих ему теперь совсем не хотелось.  
— Никак не спится, солдат? — приглушённо поинтересовались у него над ухом.  
Люк пожал плечами, но не обернулся.  
— Разрешите вопрос, сержант, — задумчиво вставил он в темноту порога между ними. — Что вы будете делать после?  
Скотт молчал пару секунд, затем наконец произнёс:  
— Зачем тебе чужая правда, рядовой? Своей разве не хватит?  
Люк обернулся, он не видел глаза сержанта, но смотрел точно в них.  
— Никак нет, сержант, — отломил ему Девро, — не хватит.  
Даже в темноте Люк почувствовал неприятную ухмылку Скотта.  
— Тогда вот тебе ответ, Девро: "после" не будет, — отбрил он и гортанно усмехнулся. — Война никогда не кончится.  
— Возможно, вы ошибаетесь, сержант, — Люк прямо посмотрел в лицо Скотту, не дав тому перебить, добавил. — Вам нравится Висконсин, сержант? Вы там бывали?  
— Нет, — судя по голосу, Скотт слегка нахмурился.  
— А побывать не хотите?  
Скотт молчал гораздо дольше, чем в первый раз. Люк решил, что зря задал свой вопрос, как вдруг его будто смёл в объятья ураган. Болезненное отчаянное сжимание губ в губы, тела в тело. Скотт задрал ему майку, впиваясь всей ладонью, пальцами в живую плоть. Когда они оторвались отдышаться, губы у обоих саднили не меньше, чем после хорошего хука в челюсть.  
Девро прижал локтём сержанта к внутренней стене дома, второй отдёрнул от ширинки ремень, высунул и крепко стиснул всей широкой мозолистой ладонью его член, быстро, яростно задвигал кистью вверх-вниз. Скотт с трудом выдохнул, зацепился подрагивающими руками за плечи Девро, вонзился ртом в его шею, чтобы не вырвалось не звука.  
За секунду до разрядки он отодвинул Девро, и его сперма брызнула на пол. Скотт сглотнул и резким движением притянул Девро к себе спиной. Люк дёрнулся, но рука сержанта с силой удержала его поперёк талии.  
— Стой смирно, рядовой, — рыкнул ему Скотт, свободной рукой вытаскивая и обхватывая его член. Он быстро задал темп, подавляя сопротивление, и после нескольких насаживаний узловатого кулака Девро наконец дал себе расслабиться, откинувшись назад на сержанта. Скотт крепче прижал его к себе, изредка тихо выдыхая ему в ухо. Измотанный долгим воздержанием, Люк быстро кончил, пробормотав какую-то несуразицу о нечистой силе, затем очнулся. Скотт отпустил его.  
Внезапно упавшая на них тишина показалась странной. Думалось, что всё вокруг должно было успеть загореться пламенем, как они сами. В этой тишине они и стояли рядом, вполоборота друг к другу, ещё горячие, неодетые. В этой тёмной тишине стиралось всё, не имеющее отношения к тому, что только что было...  
Люк искоса поглядывал в сторону сержанта, методично расправляющего на себе одежду. Девро уже застегнул ширинку и ремень, но всё никак не мог найти у себя желание или необходимость уйти, а зачем оставаться здесь, он тоже не понимал.  
— Эндрю... — вдруг вспомнил он имя вслух и тут же сам нахмурился своей нелепой неловкости, поглядел на Скотта.  
— Да-а… Вот так и начинаются неуставные отношения, — протянул сержант у него над ухом, панибратски закидывая руку к нему на плечо и прижимая шею изгибом локтя. Люк, чувствуя, как сходит на нет внутри неловкость, хмыкнул в ответ. Вот и второй раз за последние десять минут сержант дал ему возможность ощутить себя не солдатом..."

_Люк закрывает глаза от накатившей усталости — на самом деле, чтобы не видеть так давно знакомого лица, — но отложить фотографию оказывается выше его сил. Ведь он даже показал сержанту Висконсин, невольно выполнив своё обещание, вот только вряд ли сержант на что-либо смотрел, пока гнался за ним через весь штат._

"Война ли, нет, но связало их крепко. Сержант не относился к Люку как-то иначе, чем к любому из их взвода, просто помимо общих взаимоотношений, как и во всей группе, между ними был ещё один аспект. Но для самого Девро была и другая сторона: они не могли уйти от системы окончательно, чтобы не нарушить последнее хрупкое равновесие с ней, и это рознило их отношения с любыми другими.  
Как и любой солдат, он надеялся вернуться на гражданку живым, а не только с фотографией на полку, а это значило, что то, что было между ним и сержантом, не могло не измениться. Люк не мог поговорить об этом со Скоттом, зная, что для того это была острая тема, но для себя решил, что – как бы там ни было – он сделает то, о чём говорил сержанту, он попробует.  
— Не дрейфь, ребята, — сказал как-то Джонс. – Когда-нибудь всё это кончится. Те, кто хочет, всегда прорвутся.  
— Но они-то тоже хотят прорваться, — возразил сидевший рядом Зерц.  
— Верно, — указал в его сторону двумя пальцами Скотт. – Выживает не тот, кто прав, а тот, кто сильнее изнутри и снаружи. Так что у нас есть хороший шанс, солдаты.  
Да, у них у всех был шанс. Люк тоже собирался воспользоваться своим."

_Девро не открывает глаз. Он не смог воспользоваться тем самым шансом. Тогда, на войне он не знал, что делать с тем, что связало его с сержантом, хоть и решил всё для себя. Теперь – спустя десять лет – знает, но связи уже нет…  
Ему вспоминается последнее из всей войны, как всё закончилось тогда в далёкой не нужной ему части света после трёх лет стрельбы, крови и смерти. Под закрытыми веками его взгляду уже рисуются дымящиеся от взрыва, окружённые запахом гари и палёной плоти стены Контума..._

"В проклятой их поколением стране даже зима была чужой, дрянная, несуразная, с непрекращающимися ливнями. Этот ливень был для них последним…  
Посчитав чужой праздник Рождества вполне обоснованным предлогом для временного затишья, американцы не предполагали, чем вдруг обернётся ночь на 30 января в 1968 году. А между тем операция "Тет" уже разворачивала свои множественные крылья над городами, окупированными армией США, и эта ошибка была тем более непростительной, что была глупой.  
Они бились в темноте под хлещущим с неба дождём, и от шума ливня, стрельбы, вскриков и воплей непрерывно звенело в ушах.  
Сумятица не давала сосредоточиться, ослепляющая вспышками ночь смешивала своих и чужих.  
Остатки батальона с трудом отстреливались от наступающих, прячась за кордонами перевёрнутых посреди улицы грузовиков. Девро вместе со всеми оставшимися то высовывался из-за заграды, почти не целясь жал на курок, то нырял обратно под защиту машин. Он старался не допустить мысль, что шанса нет, что проклятые вьетнамцы всё равно прорвутся вперёд, к штабу, как прорвались уже через две роты до них. Отступать было практически некуда.  
— Патронов нет. Ничего нет, — мрачно поделился Зерц, тыкаясь спиной в брюхо грузовика и скидывая пустой магазин. Он не смотрел на раскинувшегося, навсегда замолчавшего Тихоню Крестони, три с половиной делившего с ним место в палатке и в каждом бою прикрывавшего ему спину.  
Девро, не ответив, зарядил последний магазин. Он тоже не смотрел ни на тяжело дышавшего залитого кровью Леккинса, ни на то, что осталось позади от добродушного негра Джонса. Он сосчитал те, кто ещё был в строю — меньше десятка! — затем глянул через пролёт на сержанта. Скотт мрачно словил его взгляд.  
— Отступать! — крикнул он оставшимся, подскочил сам, затем развернулся к Девро. — Мы прикроем.  
Тот коротко кивнул.  
Они бежали последними, отстреливаясь, то и дело скрываясь в дверях и за углами попадающихся на пути домов. Ещё десять метров, ещё пять, ещё... Люк не успел додумать, сколько: плечо обожгло и сразу налило тяжестью. Он пошатнулся, накренился, чувствуя, как слабеют ноги, сделал пару шагов и рухнул на колени.  
— Встать, солдат, встать! — отрывисто, едва ли не с ненавистью закричал где-то рядом Скотт.  
У Девро расплывалось в глазах, но он смог различить взлохмаченную светлую голову сержанта. Тот подскочил, мощным рывком подхватил его под руку, потащил к ближайшему углу.  
— Оставьте меня, сержант, — с трудом выдавил из себя Люк.  
— Чёрта с два! — зло рыкнул Скотт.  
Они добрались до конца дома, сержант скинул Девро у стены, с трудом уселся рядом. Только тут Люк заметил, что сержант ладонью держит левый бок.  
У Девро темнело в глазах, он слабо откинулся на стену, тяжело выдохнул. Его сознание уходило...  
— Не сдаваться, мать твою! — приказал ему знакомый яростный голос. — Не сметь умирать!!  
Девро слабо нахмурился, изо всех последних сил пытаясь подчиниться голосу, но поглощающая темнота была сильнее.  
— Простите, сержант... — с тяжело выдыхаемыми словами уходили остатки жизни. — Я... не могу...  
На этом его Вьетнамская война окончилась..."

_Девро открывает глаза, возвращаясь из воспоминаний._  
В 1968 году всё было кончено. Так он понимал, умирая плечо о плечо рядом со своим сержантом. Люк не мог знать, что через двадцать пять лет всё продолжится… Ещё через десять лет он хочет только одного: чтобы то, что кончилось в Контуме, не продолжалось. Никогда.  
Тогда, на войне, всё было правильно. Конечно, были и сомнения, и раздумья, но Люк действовал, не размышляя, верно он действует в данный момент или нет, и потому его поступки для него самого не содержали ошибок: сам ход жизни был естественным. Люк знал тогда и знает сейчас: за минуты, проведённые с сержантом, он никогда себя не упрекнёт.  
Но было и другое, то, из-за чего он старается как можно реже брать старую фотографию, из-за чего хороший комбайн уже десять лет ржавеет в сарае. То, из-за чего, когда ночью начинается гроза, Девро никак не уснуть, и он выходит во двор под самый ливень, бродит, молча опустив голову, не чувствуя ни холода, ни воды, и месит сапогами грязь… 

"Это те несколько проклятых дней, когда он не знал, кто он, когда действовал наугад, полагаясь на эту взбалмошную девчонку с вычурным именем Вероника, с чего-то решившую ему помогать.  
Девро пропустил тот момент, когда из универсального солдата снова стал человеком. Он был просто благодарен, что нашёлся кто-то, кто поддерживает его, кто ищет вместе с ним его дом, и не думал, какую цену придётся потом заплатить.  
Девро выполнял свою цель, решая поставленную задачу и убирал препятствия, мешающие решению. Он не знал, почему ещё один из их универсального взвода перестал быть оружием в руках изобретателей этой чёртовой жизни после смерти, почему преследовал его, бросая на это все доступные средства и силы. Когда девчонка закричала: "Он маньяк!" – Девро поверил, когда бывший универсал напал на его дом, Девро разозлился, когда бой под дождём шёл не на жизнь, а на смерть, Девро его убил.  
Он стоял, промокший, раненый, смотрел на останки, размётанные комбайном по полю, и думал, что всё сделал правильно. А через несколько минут его скрутила и кинула в грязь, и вгрызлась в разум лавина картин, образов, ощущений. С трудом поднявшись на карачки, Люк понял, что вот теперь-то он помнит ВСЁ…  
С трудом дыша, чувствуя какое-то клокотание в груди, он смотрел и смотрел, как ливень смывает кровь с лезвий комбайна. Он не замечал, что его уже много раз зовут по имени, трясут за плечи чьи-то руки… Он не понимал, что сжимает в ладонях грязь, что за горячие струи, смешиваясь с дождём, текут по его лицу. Он думал только о том, что только что убил сержанта, СВОЕГО сержанта."

_Криво, зло улыбаясь, Люк ставит фотографию на полку. Проклятая дождливая ночь за долгие десять лет так и не устала стоять у него перед глазами, ни разу не утратив ни единой своей детали._  
Он вспоминал её множество раз, он снова и снова проверял себя вопросами "Почему?" и убеждал себя, что там не было его вины. Не было, потому что Девро ничего не помнил тогда, ничего не знал… Но в одном он убедить себя не сумел за все эти десять лет. Он так и не смог поверить в то, что сержант, пошедший – как не раз и не два на войне — ради него ва-банк, действительно хотел его убить.  
Судорога боли и злости отпускает его губы. Люк печально смотрит в глаза человеку, который разделил с ним войну, надежду, своё одиночество. Теперь уже ничего не изменить. Слишком поздно пришла мысль, что сержант Эндрю Скотт воевал последние дни своей второй жизни не со своим бывшим рядовым Люком Девро. Он воевал ЗА него…  
Люк, наконец, отводит взгляд от плотной картонки с шестью улыбающимися в объектив ребятами. "Война была проиграна всеми, сержант, — тихо говорит он, стоя вполоборота к полке и почти чувствуя на себе взгляд. – Но мы оба проиграли её дважды…" 


End file.
